


Love Can be a Real Curse

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: When Roman Prince discovers being loved by all can be pretty rotten. Specially when it's a curse that ruins your life, only a true love's kiss can save him. But, that might be harder that it seems.





	Love Can be a Real Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on Tumblr and I had to write it (Which is nice since I've been suffering writer's block)  
> https://dailysanderssidesauprompts.tumblr.com/post/185366733431/daily-au-prompt-49

This blasted curse, he had barely managed to survive to this point. It had been 5 years since his 16th birthday where he was cursed by the dragon witch. 5 years of searching for a true love’s kiss. 5 years of heartbreak as the “right” one ends up falling under the curse’s embrace before their kiss. 5 years of witnessing families and lovers fall apart due to his curse. 5 years of having to run for his life, due to obsessive if I can’t have you nobody can love.

1 year left until the curse would be unbreakable. 

Once a prince who tried his best to stay positive. Telling himself everyday he would find his true love. That every princess found their true love, they always broke their curse. That this town would have his true love, or anyone immune to his curse. As the years passed it became harder to stay positive. Soon it really wasn't even about finding his true love. But, rather just finding someone who was immune to the curse. His heart was scarred so many times from the curse. At this point having a friend would be enough for the poor prince. He could barely remember what it was like for people to not love him madly. Once a young man who wanted nothing more than to find a true love, would just like a friend or rather at least someone who could interact with him without loosing their mind to this damned curse. 

Roman Prince’s curse was known though out the land. At this point people knew too well of this royal’s curse that ruined happy lovers. Whispers of the Prince of Heartbreak could be heard though out towns. A once beloved prince now turned feared and hated. His own people, no his own family had turned on him. Long ago when the curse was far weaker. Mere days after the evil witch cursed him.

At his older brother’s Prince Logan’s wedding. The curse’s first victim, his brother’s future husband Patton Heart. There Roman had been there in the front row over joyed for his brother’s future happiness. Well as much as he could be. It would be a lie to say his mind couldn’t help but wander to the curse that had been placed on him sheer days before. No one could seem to tell what it did to him at first. They thought maybe the Dragon Witch, the most powerful known magic user had barely missed him. How wrong they were. Something happen, as Roman watched with eager joy to see his beloved big brother get married, in front of all the guests Patton confessed his feelings to Roman. 

Something had been wrong, as the older man embraced his hands, and looked into his eyes telling the world “I love Roman Prince” His eyes weren’t the sparkling sky blue filled with joy that they normally were. His voice wasn’t the sweet sing song voice that would tell Logan how much he loved him. it wasn’t sickly sweet. It was just sickly. 

Roman’s heart beat fast, wasn’t this what he wanted? Hadn’t he been jealous that Logan had gotten such a sweet love. Hadn’t he wanted Patton to call him cutesy names. Didn’t he think it was just a little unfair that his cold serious brother got the love of a sweet funny prince? Yes, yes he had been jealous of his brother’s love. But, he had never wanted to steal it away from him. He loved his brother. 

“Patton no” The young prince spoke pulling his shaky hands away. “This isn’t you, you love my brother“ Roman spoke more confident this time. The prince from another kingdom shook his head violently “My heart belongs to you” The words felt hollow and cold, there was no warmth in it. In Roman’s head the curse words echoed loudly. ‘A prince who craves love, who is desperate to be loved, shall be loved by all. But, a love that is void of true emotions. People around him will feel nothing, but love for their prince. Only love untouched and true can break the fake emptiness of being loved by all’ 

The realization hit him like a brick, or rather like his brother’s fists. Being punched out of his thoughts he exclaimed “The curse! The Dragon Witch’s curse!” But, that did not seem to calm down his brother’s rage. Logan’s dark blue eyes were filled with hatred. “First you steal the future crown and now my love? How selfish can you be Roman?” Logan’s words hurt more than his fists. 

It was true, he had stole the crown, despite being his younger brother of 7 years. For all royal family members are born with powers. Everyone in the Heart family had some form of emotional base ability, Patton for example had strong Empathy abilities. The princes powers tend to be more random. While their father could make copies of himself. Roman had very weak imagination manifestation. Logan on the other hand had no powers, he was born without any. While he was probably the smartest person in the whole kingdom, without a power and with a younger sibling with one. The title of king would go to Roman. 

After he left, it only took a couple minutes for Patton to come back to his senses. He told everyone how it was like he had no control over himself, that he had to love Roman. It was horrifying for the poor prince. But, he still wanted to marry Logan his true love. They got married and left for their honeymoon right away. As they were away, Roman locked himself away in his room, as his father tried to find a suitor for his son, who might break the curse. As his curse grew more powerful, Roman felt more hopeless. He could start to tell when the moment the curse finally started to effect, the eyes would look as if they were in a drunken haze, their words would feel hallow no matter how passionate it sounded like to the others. 

When the king decided to request for his original suitor to come see him. Roman hoped maybe, maybe it would be like Patton's younger brother, Virgil Heart. A edgy prince who was 2 years older than him. Before Patton and Logan fell in love. It was going to be them that got married to make peace in their countries. But, the two got along terribly. As children all they did was fight. Virgil was different from his brother, he was born with 2 powers. Darkness manipulation and anxiety/fear inducement. The later being harder for the prince to control. It would be good to be married to such a powerful man. 

But, Roman didn't want to marry out of requirement, he wanted to marry out of love. While Virgil wasn't a fan of marrying a idiot like Roman, but he would do what was best for the kingdoms. They had both been happy when their siblings ended up falling in love. It had been kind of funny if it hadn't been for the two younger brothers their siblings would have probably never gotten together, because they would have never had the chance to bond while their younger siblings were meant to be getting to know their future husbands. 

Maybe it would be like one of the stories he read. Where the princess and prince hated each other growing up, but then they fall in love as they got older. But, when he saw Virgil again, he didn't suddenly feel giddy and full of butterflies. Nor did Virgil seem to be much different, sure he wasn't as mean as he was when they were kids. But, nether was Roman. He knew it had also been his fault. But, there wasn't any magical sparks. It kind of just felt awkward. Until suddenly Virgil accidentally said something nice. It didn't seem that fake to him. Maybe... maybe it was true.

The next few days Virgil and Roman spent a lot of time together. Virgil was acting so sweet, kind of like how Patton treated Logan. It felt... nice. Maybe he didn't want to believe the truth, maybe he didn't want to look into the purple eyes of the other prince. Maybe he just wanted this to be real so hard he didn't notice the hazy look. But, the moment Virgil gently kissed him, it felt like his world had shattered, there was no warmth, no feelings of tingling love, while it felt empty, he felt a sense of wrongness and disgust shiver down his spine. No he did care for Virgil and he could even learn to love Virgil, but how could he let the poor prince love him, when it would be fake. It wouldn't be his true emotions. It would be against his will...

The king was growing tired, it had been a almost year since the curse began and nothing seemed to work. It was only getting stronger and stronger. Logan and his husband came back to the castle, though the older brother would not let his Patton even near his brother's room. Patton felt bad for the cursed prince, but agreed it was best for him to stay away from him. 

A couple days before his birthday, Roman and his father got into a big fight. It resulted in the King threatening to make Logan the future king and disowning his son. In a fit of rage, the young prince told his father fine and stormed out of the castle with a bag full of only his most beloved items. Since then he traveled the kingdoms looking for true love. But, it felt like he was doomed. Women, men no one seemed to be his true love.

Maybe it was best if he just gave up and lived as a hermit. It would be better than seeing the damage of his curse on others or feeling the pain of tricking himself into believing that maybe just maybe this person love was true, pretending the signs of the curse's effects weren't there. When he left they would recover, they would blame him, he would often hear words about his latest victims, about the relationships he had ruined or “tried” to ruin. No one seemed to ever think about how his curse effected him. How he was just as much of a victim as they were. More so if you considered all the times he was attacked because if said person couldn't have him they would make him pay or got hurt preventing 2 people sometimes more from hurting each other to “win” his love.

His scars told a story of a man who fought to survive, he was not in any wars, he did not have any real enemies yet his body would tell another story. For love had became greatest enemy. The scar that went across the bridge of his nose from barely dodging a knife of a woman who claimed he was cheating on her, despite the fact they weren't together. It had been a miracle he managed to escape with just a burn on his leg from when a love crazed man set his tent on fire with him inside. Stab wounds and cuts littered his body, he learned how to see the signs and protect himself. Though he would still always rather get hurt protecting the people effected by his curse than witness them hurt each other. 

Alone in the woods Roman recovered from his latest trip to a town not to far away. As he entered his tent there was already someone in there, a man with green scales and a yellow eye. “Who are you? How did you find my tent? Why are you here?” The prince questioned, his hand on the handle of his sword, just in case he needed to pull it out. “So we finally meet” He hissed with a smirk. “You can call me.... Deceit” The scaly man added. “Deceit? Seriously? Well who are you?” Roman felt a little confused, this man wasn't like any person he ever met before. 

“I am Deceit, the son of the woman you know as the dragon witch.” Roman pulled out his sword “What do you want to do to me now? Did your mother send you to kill me? Curse me again?” The prince questioned, pointing his sword at the son of a witch. “Technically she did send me here. To see how you're little love quest is coming along. And I was bored” Deceit shrugged. “Why are you being effected by the curse?” The taller man chuckled “Full of questions aren't you. I'm immune to curses powers” His eyes lit up, as he grabbed the man's gloved hands “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Roman cooked them some fish that he had caught himself and some grilled mushrooms that he found in the woods, luckily he knew which could eat. He talked to the witch's son his voice delighted. Sure, he was the witch's son. But, the curse wasn't fully her fault. He was the one who wanted a love potion... instead he got this love curse. It was his fault all this happened. Deceit was rather interesting, he didn't mind that he talked a lot ether. It just was really nice to have someone who was finally not effected by his curse. He had been so lonely.

Deceit decided to hang out, to watch if Roman would manage to find his true love before the year was up. He was also the only person to wish him happy birthday in years. It was the best birthday gift he had in a long time. Someone to interact with, without being afraid of what would happen when the curse finally started to effect them. Deceit was rather funny, he was rather shy about his scales. It took forever for Roman to finally be allowed to touch them, they were smooth. It made Deceit's human side blush a lovely shade of red as he pet his scaled cheek.

As the days turned to weeks to months, Roman noticed how people were being effected less and less by his curse. But, he chalked it up to Deceit's ability. He knew the man was dangerous, he was from a powerful family, he wasn't just immune to curses ether, he could puppet people. Even the ability to make them float. He should be scared... but he wasn't. Even when Deceit used his powers on him he wasn't afraid. It was nice actually he made them waltz under the moonlight, him being puppeted as the girl not that he minded much, and at one pointed he made them both float. It was like something from a fairy tale. And when they landed back on the ground, the witch's son almost kissed him. But, Roman didn't want to ruin it. Part of him was just so terrified that if they kissed maybe the curse would effect him. Who knew how strong this curse was.

Only 3 months before the curse would be unbreakable. But, he had Deceit now. When someone fell in love with him and tried to hurt him, Deceit would puppet them away. His puppet magic was far stronger than the curse. He felt safe around him. He could go into towns without being scared anymore. He knew he was in love with his friend. But, he wasn't sure about Dee's feelings. He didn't want to ruin it. He was the only friend Roman had. 

It wasn't uncommon for the scaly man to leave for a day or so, but he always came back. Deceit was gone for almost a month now. But, it always scared Roman a little, he worried a bit that he wouldn't come back. This time it had been the longest being gone for. He was starting to think that maybe he wouldn't come back. Of course he was wrong, and that night Deceit came back. “I'm so sorry, mom needed some help” He explained as he hugged Roman spinning him around. “I missed you” Roman sobbed before kissing the man on the lips. 

It was like fireworks, and Roman just knew in that moment, that Deceit was his true love. “Heh mom is gonna have a field day” the scaly side chuckled. “Yea” the prince said tearing up with the biggest smile.


End file.
